Shakuntani
Shakuntani was a teacher for Buppa Middle School who turned into the fractured human Reprimanded! The Fearful Fractured Beast Teacher: "Desacra-Chin". This occured due to him bottling up his dissatisfaction to the point that, combined with the frenzied frog feeding off the sadness inside him, he turned him into a fractured human. He was killed by the combined effort of Shintarou Jagasaki and Chiharu Matsuyamachi, ending his middle school feeding frenzy. Appearance In his human, Shakuntani's most defining feature was his large chin, which gave him the nickname Chin-Tani. He had short black hair and wore glasses, a sweater, a white formal shirt and a tie In his fractured human form, Shakuntani loses all of his characterisics, except his chin and turns into a giant crocodile beast with green scales, red eyes, a large pale mouth, a row of large teeth and a large chin. In his second form, he looks about the same, but not only does his chin shorten and his eyes change shape, but he also sprouts the arms and legs of his victims from his skin. Personality shakuntani was very passionate about the education of his students, however, all of his ideas of improving the schools education and plans for the students were both dismissed by the the principle and the students. The sadness of this was what the frenzied frog inside him fed off of, the immense amount of sadness inside him was most likely what caused him to become an evolved fractured human. In his fractured human form, Shakuntani shouts about how the education system must improve and help both students and teachers, voicing both his sadness and anger. Powers and Abilities Increased Strength Much like most other fractured humans, Shakuntani in his fractured human form, had inhuman strength. This was shown when not only could he lift a whole student into his mouth, but when he was chasing after Jagasaki, he could wreck and destroy entire rooms and structures within the school building. Regeneration As an evolved fractured human, Shakuntani could be shot and blown up multiple times and still keep fighting, even having his head blown off couldn't kill him. The only thing that could keep him down for good was Chiharu Matsuyamachi's wood tentacles impaling him and turning him into a tree, most likely due to them not exploding upon impact like Jagasaki's bullets and rockets, therefore not allowing enough space for his cells to regenerate. Croc Mouth Shakuntani's unique power as a fractured human was that he had a mouth that was the largest out of any fractured human, which he uses to eat his victims whole. This was most likely due to his large chin needing a large mouth. Transformations As an evolved fractured human, Shakuntani has two forms, his normal form and his evolved form. First/Normal Form This form has all of his abilities to a normal extent for a fractured human and doesn't appear to be very aggressive towards Jagasaki at first, as it's just seen sitting and crying while eating a student. This form is easy to kill if hit in the head, as it doesn't have the death defying regeneration it's evolved form has. Shakuntani's normal form was obtained when he first fractured and became Desacra-Chin. Second/Evolved Form After regrowing his head, Shakuntani sprouts the arms and legs of it's devoured students and his head becomes more crocodilian, after a few moments however, his head becomes less so as it loses it's crocodile like jaws in favor for more human-like jaws and a shorter chin than it's first form. Shakuntani's abilities also become supercharged as he enters this form, making his regeneration so powerful that Jagasaki's bullets can no longer kill him in one shot. In this form, Shakuntani was still not as strong as Jagaski's fractured form, but was still nearly able to kill if it wan't for Matsuyamachi. Shakuntani's evolved form was obtained when Jagasaki shot him in the head, presumably killing him. It is assumed that the intense emotions Shakuntani felt as he was killed was what what made him evolve and save him from death and regenerate his head, coming back to life with an intense hatred against Jagasaki. Trivia * Shakuntani was the first evolved fractured human to be encountered by Jagasaki. Category:Fractured Human Category:Characters Category:Deceased